A New Home... Yay...
This story is a story about Emma and Gabe's lives at their new home in unnamed town/city. There they go to skool and all that other stuff! Yay! Chapter 1: A New School... Hey! Why is it spelled wrong! It's school! Not skool! Emma's POV Me and my twin brother stare at the building. It looks quite plain and plus it appears that we won't be learning anything. Emma: This is gonna be boring... Gabe: By the looks of it, probably. Emma: Did you noticed that they spelled 'School' wrong? Instead, they spelled it as 'Skool'. I wonder why that is... Gabe: Obviously it means that we won't learn anything! Emma: Well, lets go. As we go in the building, I knew that this would be pointless. But, it's the only school in the area. So, I can see why everyone would make their kids go here. But, why don't the kids tell their parents that they aren't learning anything? Oh well... Me and my brother then see our classroom and walk in. Ms. Bitters: Ok, class. Here are two new useless additions to the student body. They are twins. The girl is Emma and the boy is Gabe. Emma and Gabe, if you have anything to say, say it now. because after this moment, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER SOUND FROM YOUUUU! Wow, harsh much? This school may be more useless than I thought. Gabe: I am Gabriel, or Gabe for short and I am just an ordinary kid like everyone else. That is all I have to say. Emma: I am Emma, and I am also almost perfectly normal. I like anime, music, video games and a bunch of other stuff. I'm sure we will get along just fine! Ms. Bitters: Ok, Emma, Gabe you two will sit at the arts and crafts table thingy across from Zim and Dib. You will sit there because I won't be able to hear you because I don't want to hear ANY OF YOUR VOICES AGAIN! Ms. Bitters sounds so harsh... I wonder why... It's so... Odd. Oh well. If Ms. Bitters doesn't want to hear our voices, nobody ever hears you when you're in the back seat in class, right? I won't take any chances though. Ms. Bitters: Because this is a rule at skool, since Emma and Gabe are new, this will be the only class for the day. Well, that's nice. *time skip to end of class* Emma: *going outside and notices Dib chasing Zim* Gabe: *going home* Hey sis, are you coming? Emma: I'll catch up. Gabe: Ok then. *continues going home* Emma: *has a vision of a foxfire attacking Dib* I gotta save him. Foxfire: *appears behind Dib* Emma: It looks EXACTLY like the foxfires in the anime, Ghost Hunt... Emma: On nōmaku sanmanda basaradan kan! On nōmaku sanmanda basaradan kan! On nōmaku sanmanda basaradan kan! Rin! Pyo! To! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen! BE GONE! Foxfire: *dissapears* Emma: Well, I didn't expect the warding magic from Ghost Hunt to work but okay! Dib: *running after Zim as if nothing had happened* Emma: *smirks* Well that was easy... That was... Strange. I didn't think that the warding magic would actually work! It was from an ANIME! Well, it was a light novel, then a manga then an anime but still... Oh well. I'll just go home and read a book. ---- (Ok, so yes, Ghost Hunt and VOCALOID do not belong to me. They belong to whoever made Ghost Hunt and EVERY SINGLE COMPANY THAT MAKES VOCALOIDS!) I'll continue this story thing later. But that was the end of Chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed! EDIT: I remade the first chapter to make it interesting. :) You're welcome. Chapter 2: A dream... And one like no other! Emma's POV As soon as I caught up with my brother, we walked home and stuff, as per usual, my brother made porkchops for dinner. Yum. Then I went up to my room, to think. Why was the foxfire after Dib? How did Dib not notice? The foxfire was VERY loud. The thoughts were flashing through my mind, and soon, I drifted off to sleep... Emma: *is in a dream* Oh hey! I'm dreaming! Hey, there are the floating particles! Wait, if this dream has floating particles then... *turns around* Gabe: *walks over to Emma* Emma: Yep... There he is. Gabe: Hello, dear sister. It is good to see you once more. Emma: Nice to see you in my dreams, again. *rolls eyes* Gabe: *shrugs* *teleports himself and Emma to the skool* Emma: *notices the foxfires* Hey, why are there foxfires all over the skool? Gabe: Because the Skool is haunted... Emma: SAY WHAT?! Gabe: The Skool is haunted? Emma: Ok, and why is the Skool haunted? Gabe: I don't know. But I DO know, that its not a good thing... Emma: Obviously... Gabe: Uh oh, time for you to wake up. I'm out of time to say more. BYE! Emma: *wakes up* That was interesting... *gets ready for Skool* Unknown Spirit: *looking sad while watching Emma* ---- End of Chapter 2... Chapter 3: Attack in the Cafeteria ---- Emma's POV At lunch after school, I sit at a lonely lunch table. It's been a week since that dream about the skool being haunted. I start to wonder however; is the skool really haunted? Or is my mind just messing with me... Something feels different about today though... I'm sure of it! Just then, I heard screams. Zita: Hey, did anyone hear that? Aki: Yeah! Emma: It sounded like it came from Mr. Elliot's class! Then, we all turned to the cafeteria door and saw the cause of the noise... A foxfire. I jumped under the table, whilst the other students were screaming in terror and getting hurt by the foxfire. The cafeteria was under attack! I'm not going to use the warding magic. It would drag attention. I HATE attention. I simply hid. I looked to the direction of the door, and there were officials there, but they immediately locked it, bringing every student to doom... Hours had passed and the attack was finally over. I was the first one to come out of my hiding place, and it turns out, there were not many survivors. I glance at the window. It's night. There's so much blood... Being too creeped out, I go back under my hiding place, since it seems that the other hiders are sleeping in their hiding places. I try to doze off, but I just can't seem to do so... So I start to hum my two favorite songs; 'Kiseki' and 'Kokoro'. Kiseki means Miracle, and Kokoro, means Heart. After the humming, I drift off to sleep... The next morning, I wake up and crawl out of the table, and I see Gabe, Zim, Gaz and Dib crawl out of the tables they were hiding in. Some of the other students then proceed to wake up, and blame Dib for what happened yesterday. Emma: Calm down people, just because Dib was in the cafeteria when the thing attacked, it does not mean he is the cause. They continued to taunt Dib anyways. I went back under the table I hid in before, got my iPhone, sketchbook and pencils, and walked towards the window to try to open it. After a few seconds I got it open and walked to the biggest tree, climbed it, and hid it the leaves so I can listen to music, and sketch. I start to sketch a concept design for a character in a novel series I'm working on, when I hear I twig snap. So I grab my phone, sketchbook and pencils, and climb out of the tree. Emma: Hello? Who's there? I thought I heard something! Hello? (Chapter 3 will be finished sooooon)